


Goodbye, Justice.

by danceRain7



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drabble, Other, Sad, Tearjerker, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22048720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceRain7/pseuds/danceRain7
Summary: The moment between you and L when you realize that L will die tomorrow.
Relationships: L (Death Note) & Reader, L (Death Note)/Reader
Kudos: 52





	Goodbye, Justice.

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to capture a sliver of the despair I feel whenever I remember the rain scene or L's death. 
> 
> Long live L!

"You've figured it out?"

You don't wipe the tears, staring at him in disbelief.

L sat next to you. To your horror, he didn't crouch. 

"I guess I'm dying to solve this case."

You involuntarily snicker at his untimely dry humor and then sob. L lets you crumble into the curve of his arm. 

"I can't just watch you die." You swallow before whispering, "They don't even know your name!"

You squeeze him tightly so he won't leave you, his genius, this earth. L looked down, dry-eyed. His refrain from grief wrenches at you; defeat consumes his grace. 

Goodbye, Justice.


End file.
